The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Blue Spruce, botanically known as Picea pungens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Blue Diamond’. The new variety originated in Deurne, The Netherlands in 1990 from a hybridization between the female parent, Picea pungens ‘Glauca’ (unpatented) and the male parent, an unknown Picea pungens. 
The new variety was created in 1990 in Deurne, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Deurne, The Netherlands since 1991. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been granted in the European Union on May 10, 2005.